


hold it

by jvnixt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Desperation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scat, nobody writes about this kink so i guess i have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvnixt/pseuds/jvnixt
Summary: Yeonjun has tummy troubles during a concert. How will he handle it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	hold it

**Author's Note:**

> originally wrote this as a short twitter fic but i decided to upload it here

_**It was their showcase concert night. Having practiced for weeks, Yeonjun thought things would go smoothly.** _

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆ﾟ: *.✧ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Minutes before the concert was supposed to start, Yeonjun felt a slight pain in his stomach.

Assuming it was just pre-concert anxiety, he didn't think much of it. Little did he know that the next hour was going to be hell for him.

Things were going smoothly until he was halfway through the first song.

The pain radiated to the side of his stomach, uncomfortable but still bearable. He pushed through it, unable to do much about it while dancing.

By the time they were playing Jenga, he was hit with the full effects.

Yeonjun’s stomach churned loudly, and he subtly put his hand there to muffle the sound. The churning didn't seem to stop, constantly warning him of what was to come.

It was now his turn to play and all the attention was on him now. He felt anxious all over again.

Slowly, he began to remove a block from the tower. The gases in his stomach pushing against his entrance seemed to intensify his need use the bathroom. He clenched his hole as hard as he could, afraid what could happen.

He then read the random question printed on the block. unable to think straight, he paused for a good moment.

"Uhhh," he started, keeping up a forced smile.

Yeonjun's stomach rumbled again, pressure against his entrance overwhelming at this point. His hole began to quiver as he continued to clench for dear life.

He came up with a bullshit response, adding a little aegyo at the end so the crowd would eat it up. He put the block on the top of the tower, thankful his turn was over.

In the split second that he relaxed from clenching, his body slipped up.

The humiliating release of air went undetected thanks to the constant screaming in the venue....almost. Standing next to the other members, Yeonjun was pretty sure they got a whiff of the awful scent.

Not having time to use the bathroom during the short intersession, Yeonjun continued to suffer.

It felt like his insides were doing the choreography with him, and he was almost positive he was going to have an accident in front of thousands of people.

He wanted everything to be over.

As soon as it was time to prepare for hi-touch, Yeonjun sprinted to the bathroom. He chose a stall at the very end, hoping no one would else would come in the room.

With shaky hands, he clumsily undid his belt, legs trembling in desperation.

Yeonjun almost sobbed as he relieved himself, panting lightly. The sounds of the water splashing and his body releasing three functions at once was enough to have him absolutely humiliated. The bathroom's tile seemed to amplify the sound, taunting him for dirtying a public space.

Yeonjun nearly choked at the smell, even though it was his own fault. He let out a small whine as he went through another wave of release, strangely growing aroused from this.

He was half-hard now, and he didn't know what to do.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, as he had a new text from soobin.

_"where'd you go? we're in the back room"_

Yeonjun nearly replied that he was shitting his brains out, but instead he wrapped things up.

He looked at himself in the mirror after washing his hands, hoping it wasn't too obvious he had a boner.

On his way to the hi-touch room, he felt a slight tingling in his stomach again.

_Oh fuck._

**\- END -**

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please comment and leave kudos!
> 
> you can also send me an ask [here ](http://curiouscat.me/jvnixt)


End file.
